


lend me your hands

by weatheredlaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: “Didn’t I say we should hold off on all this until we were married?” he mutters, closing his eyes.“Didn’t I say that if you wanted me to agree to things like that then you’d need a ring to go with it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write self-indulgent reunion sex. so i did.

_lend me your hands  
_ _i'll bring you from your knees_

 

* * *

 

The world outside his hotel room is big, and loud. It oppresses and overshadows, heats and cools, gives and takes.

And so it is a blessing to be here with her, and hold her in his arms as she presses warm, hungry kisses to the curve of his neck and jaw, and he sets about trying to undress her. She has already mostly succeeded – his belt is abandoned, trousers open, shirt losing buttons here and there as she struggles with his outer layers.

“Quite eager,” Newt manages, and Tina stops, looking up at him with a smile that he is only just beginning to fully understand.

She says: “I waited. For five months, I’ve waited.”

“Yes, I know. You’ve been very patient—” He’s cut off by her mouth on his, and her quick hands come up to shove his coat and jacket from his shoulders. Now, of course, he understands. His Tina is always modest, but always surprising, too. He takes the initiative and reaches for the buttons of her slacks – she doesn’t protest, and they slide down the expanse of her legs, strong and lean under his palms as he _lifts_ , and she wraps them around his waist.

“Mr. Scamander, you aren’t thinking of—” Her back hits the wall with a gasp, and Newt bares his teeth against the column of her throat, feeling the vibration of her moan as it works its way up and out of her mouth. “ _Newt._ ”

“I waited, too,” he murmurs.

“So patient.”

He looks at her, and in the silence of his room, their breathing is all he can hear. “I don’t want to be patient anymore.”

“Then don’t be.”

He nods, and it takes a few tries, a bit of awkward fumbling and muffled giggles and gasps – but he manages it. The length of his cock slides into her, and Tina’s legs wrap tighter around him, holding him close as he keeps himself steady, before thrusting again.

Tina cries out, hands flying to his hair, nails dragging across his scalp. Newt is strong, but he can’t keep her here until either of them is finished – so he carries her back, flipping her so she lands on the bed, and he is still buried inside her. They both breathe together, Tina pulling them further into bed, her slacks and underwear gone, legs curling up to rest on his shoulders as Newt finds a steady rhythm against her.

Her mouth falls open, and a steady litany of _yes_ spills out, his name hot on her tongue as her back arches to accommodate him. “ _Newt_ —”

“ _Tina._ ”

“Don’t stop,” she manages. “Don’t, _don’t_ —”

“I really don’t think I can,” he mutters, groaning as she clenches around him. “You’ll kill me, you know that?”

“Then don’t spend five months in _New Zealand_ ,” she manages, and hauls him in for another kiss. “I mean it, Newt. I – _ah!_ ” He thrusts particularly hard, for a particular moment, and she is rendered speechless, mouth open before she seems to exhale her pleasure. Newt pushes the hem of her blouse up, hands ghosting over the expanse of her belly, watching the muscles work and tremble.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs.

“You need to make me come,” she says, instead of perhaps, _do you think so_ , because she knows what he thinks, and Tina Goldstein does not take opportunities such as these to be poetic. His Tina is pragmatic to a certain degree, and knows precisely what she wants.

And so it is one sort of apology, he figures, for being gone for so long. Newt presses his fingers between her legs, feels the slide of his cock in and out of her. He wants to _taste_ —she is a beautiful creature here, and Newt has missed every part of her the last months, but he will wait to satisfy himself until she is properly cared for.

She comes with a soft whine, holding him close to her until her body stops clenching around him. Newt remains steady, eyes squeezed shut trying to take his mind off anything but –

Her _hand_ wraps around him, and he is free of her, but only just. She strokes, carefully bringing him closer to his own climax, until Newt comes with a shout, spilling over her hand and streaking across her hip. “There you are,” she murmurs. “There you are.”

He trembles in her grasp, and hardly feels it as she strips the last of his clothes from his arms and settles him in bed before going to clean herself. Newt stares at the ceiling, managing his breaths until she returns.

“Welcome home,” she murmurs, kissing his forehead.

“Quite a welcome it is,” he says.

“I told you. I waited five months.”

“Didn’t I say we should hold off on all this until we were married?” he mutters, closing his eyes.

“Didn’t I say that if you wanted me to agree to things like that then you’d need a ring to go with it?”

“You did.”

Tina smirks. “And?”

“Currently ring-less, my love. I apologize.”

She shrugs. “Then we’ll do things this way instead. Any complaints, Mr. Scamander?”

He chuckles and brings her to him, holding her close to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

“No, Miss Goldstein. None at all.”

 

* * *

 

_(life is lost without love wouldn't you say)_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ weatheredlaw


End file.
